1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental rudder hitch cover designed to be attached to the trailer hitch of a vehicle in such a way as to be removable.
2. Prior Art
Trailer hitches are a very common and available accessory for cars and trucks. A popular trailer hitch assembly design is the receiver hitch that allows for the insertion of different accessories other than trailer hitches. The accessories are often functional such as bike carriers, steps, or platforms. Other popular accessories such as flags, symbols and propellers are ornamental with little or no function.
3. Objects and Advantages
The present invention improves on prior art by providing a distinctive yet subtle way for sailing enthusiasts to display their preferred form of propulsion and show their love of the sport. Prior art for has been limited to stickers and license plate frames that state “I'd rather be sailing”.
Motor boaters when not pulling a boat can display their enthusiasm for power boating by installing a propeller hitch cover such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,438 to Wang but no effort has been made to provide a way for recreational sailors to distinguish themselves.
The object of this invention is to provide a simple durable and aesthetically pleasing addition to a vehicle that will cover up an unsightly receiver hitch while providing a way for sailors to identify themselves.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.